There are already buckets with two compartments positioned vertically that make it possible to separate the clean water from the dirty water, keeping the clean water in good condition until it runs out.
Evidently, owing to the simplicity of the conventional buckets with two compartments positioned vertically, they are not stable when moved or when wringing the head of the mop. This is due to the fact that the compartments are positioned next to each other, side-by-side, which means that when the bucket is used initially, the water is stored in the clean water compartment, while the dirty water compartment is empty, and at the end of the process, the situation is reversed.
In whatsoever case, whether the water is in one compartment or the other, the instability is evident since the bucket, under such extreme or near-extreme conditions, has an empty or half-empty compartment and the other is full or half-full, which creates the instability when wringing the mop or moving the bucket.
To solve this problem, utility model 200700862 corresponding to the same applicant describes a bucket characterised by the fact that the two compartments are superimposed on each other horizontally, where one of them takes up approximately the bottom half of the body of the bucket, while the other takes up the remaining upper area, in such a way that access is gained to the lower compartment through a neck that crosses the upper compartment, where the top of said neck contains the corresponding wringer.
Although this layout solves the bucket instability problem, it has the disadvantage of a complex manufacturing process due to the horizontal middle wall that contains the neck to house the dirty water wringer, which evidently involves serious problems when implementing a manufacturing process by moulding.